Oh You're gonna be trouble
by ParadigmShift81
Summary: Guy walks into a coffee shop. He comments on the girl's tee shirt . Conversation starts and flirting happens. He's a sarcastic asshole and that is EXACTLY her type. I'm uploading this again. The formatting the first time was jacked up. I've gone back to edit the chapters and fix any spelling errors First story I've published here. So. Good? Bad? Should I bother to continue?
1. Chapter 1

"Chick's Dig The Baird?" Ask a man with Auburn hair and Blue eyes

Minnie laughs. "Yeah he's a video game character from my favorite series. Suffice it to say I unfortunately have a type."

"Oh really and might that be?" He asks

"Well one. I have a habit of becoming attached to fictional characters. Especially snarky sarcastic asshole types." She laughs

"Oh really what about guys in real life?" He asks

"Meh. To be honest. I'm a sucker for sarcastic assholes in real life too. Like I said I have a type." She laughs

"Well. My name is Dean Ambrose. I'm pretty sure I'm the most sarcastic asshole you will ever meet toots." He grins

"Minerva James. Trust me when say that if you sass me I will sass your ass back 10 times harder." She grins

"Do you mind if I sit?" Asks Dean

"Sure cop a squat Ambrose. So what is it that you do? Unless there is a way you can make a living being a sarcastic asshole?" She says with a smile

"Actually there is. I'm a professional wrestler. I get paid to talk shit about and to people." He grins

"No fucking way? Damn. I loved watching it when I was a teenager. After a while life kind of got in the way and I wasn't able to watch on the regular anymore." She says

"Well that sucks. Who was your favorite wrestler growing up?" He asks

"Sting hands down. All time favorite wrestler ever. I loved him when he had the blonde spiky hair with the colorful face paint. Though I'll admit. Teenage me wanted to marry Vigilante Sting and have ALL of his babies." Says Minnie

Dean laughs loudly. "I can't even be mad at you for that. Terry Funk was one of my favorites. Meeting Roddy Piper was a dream come true for kid me."

"Oh. I fucking hate you right now. I LOVED HOT ROD. That man was a beast on the mic. I'm a sucker for a good baby face but, god damn. A man that can make me hate him to the point that I want to throw shit at him. That's my kind of man." She says

"What I'm having a hard time picturing is you being mad. You seem like this sweet down to earth girl. Like you wouldn't hurt a fly." Says Dean

"99 percent of the time that is true. I am honest and nice to a fault. It has come back to bite me in the ass a time or two. However, once you betray me or piss me off. All bets are off. Seriously. If you ever see my earrings come off then you know someone's about to get an ass whooping from me." She laughs

"Noted. Ok. Full disclosure. Dean Ambrose is my ring name. My real name is Jonathan Good. Just so we're clear." Says Jon

She tilts her head to the side in thought.

"What's going through your head right now gorgeous?" Asks Jon

"You seem like more of Jon than a Dean to be honest." She says

"Yeah. Well back in the indies I actually went by Jon MOXLEY. Do you have a weak stomach. Cringe at the sight of blood?" Asks Jon

"Well considering I'm an ER nurse. Nope. Only time I have a weak stomach is on the rare occasion that I go out drinking and over indulge. Why do you ask?" She tilts her head and 'Fuck. It's cute when she does that.' Jon thinks

"Well. If your ever get curious about the crazier side of me back in the day. Look me up YouTube." Looks at his watch. And curses

"Shit. I've gotta head out. Are you doing anything later?" He asks

"Nope. Was just gonna sit and write a letter to Santa Asking for Damon Baird for Christmas. You see I've been a very very good girl." She grins

"Fuck that's hot. Give me your phone." Minnie hands him her phone. His phone then dings

"There. Now you have my number. If you're interested, I can have tickets to Raw waiting for you. If you decide to come, text me when you get to the arena. I'll come grab you and show you around. No pressure. I've just enjoyed talking to you like a regular person without having you go all psycho Fangirl on me and toss me your panties." He says

"Who says I'm even wearing any panties to throw at you." Grins Minnie

"Fuck. Yeah. I've gotta go. Please think about it. See ya later Princess." Jon goes to kiss her cheek and Minnie turns her head and full on kisses him in the lips

"Oh yeah. You're gonna be trouble. I'm gonna love every god damn minute of it Princess." Says Jon in her ear. He tugs on her ear lobe with his teeth and Minnie let's out a soft Moan

"Oh yeah. I'll see you later trouble." Grins Jon as he walks out of the coffee shop

"Holy fuck." Groans Minnie as she drops her head on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. So here is chapter 2. This one is quite a bit longer. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

"So. Let me get this straight. You're in the coffee shop. Cute guy walks up. Starts a conversation around your tee shirt? Did you seriously imply to him that you may not being wearing any underwear?" Asks Minnie's best friend Lizzie

"Maaaayyyybee." Groans Minnie

"Holy crap. I'm speechless. I don't even know the last time you actually talked to a guy let alone flirted with one. Actually. I'm so god damn proud of you. Minnie." Grins Lizzie

"Yeah. He was so damn funny. Just the whole I'm the most sarcastic asshole you'll ever meet line and I was hooked." She answers blushing

"So. You gonna take Mr Sarcastic Asshole up on his offer and go see him do his thing?" Asks Lizzie

"Would that make me seem desperate?" Minnie is pretty clueless when it comes to dating 101. She's been in one relationship and that one ended 5 years ago. Plus there is the elephant in the room. Something she didn't mention to him. This elephant is 5 years old in the shape of a little girl named Felicity.

"Girl. I think you should go. Have some fun. You don't get to do that very often." Says Lizzie

"What about Felicity. I didn't mention that I have a kid to Jon. I was to busy being all sassy and flirty." Whines Minnie

"Well. You know I'm always down for spending time with my favorite god daughter. This could just be a one off where he wants to spend time with you. Hey worst case. You get laid and get the cob webs lose. Best case. Tell him about her. It might be going somewhere. You never know until you ask. Minnie." Says Lizzie

"Ok. So I'll just text him and let him know." Says Minnie as she pulls out her phone.

Sassy:: Hey. So remember the whole full disclosure thing. I was kind of caught up in talking to you and I failed to mention that I have a 5 year old daughter. If you still want me to come, my friend offered to babysit tonight. It's up to you. I just wanted to be honest. Sorry that I didn't say anything sooner.

"Ok. So now. I wait." Minnie sighs

45 minutes earlier Quicken Loans Arena

"Hey man. How was your coffee?" Asks Joe aka Roman Reigns as Jon Walks into the locker room they share.

"It was good. Met a cute sassy girl. We talked. She's a nurse. Nice girl but, pretty sure that if you piss her off an ass whooping will happen. At least that's what she told me. I actually did something I usually don't do. I gave her my number and offered her tickets to Raw. She's actually an old school wrestling fan. It was just nice to have a conversation with a fan and not have to worry about her wanting anything but conversation." He grins

"Good for you." Says Joe

Jon's phone buzzes and he sees he's got a text Message from Sassy aka Minnie. He reads the text message and slumps. Then thinks. I mean is it really that big of a deal that she has a kid. A girl that beautiful has to have been in a relationship before. " ummmm. Hey Joe. You got a minute. I need some advice." Says Jon

"Sure what's up?" He asks

"Well Minnie told me that that she's got a daughter. She's five. I'm not mad. She said she could get a sitter and just come alone. She just wanted to be honest and make sure I would still want her to come. I don't know what to do. She's nice. Which. You know me. Not usually my type. She's just got this little sassy mouth on her. Hell I wasn't even looking at this as a potential bang and drop either. Fuck. I sound like such a god damn pussy right now Joe." Groans Jon

"Ok. So she has a kid. In this day and age it's rare to find a single girl who doesn't. You're right at least she was honest and you front about it. Sounds like you're right she is a nice girl. The fact that banging her didn't even cross your mind means that you actually like her more than just as a means to an end for instant gratification. I'll be honest. I'm god damn proud of you for that. Now the question is do you just want her to come or do you want her to go ahead and bring her daughter too?" Asks Joe

"I mean. I don't exactly hate kids. Hell you know I love your little girl. I don't necessarily want to rush things." Says Jon

"Well. Only you can answer that part. My advice take things slow. Not like I think you're gonna confess your undying love to her right away. You're right though. Meeting the daughter is a big step. If anything maybe having her and her daughter come is smart. Let her see where you work. Let yourself see how you feel about being around a kid that is attached to a girl you like." Says Joe

"True. See this is why you're my best friend. You give the best advice. I'm actually gonna call her. This sounds like one if those conversations that would be best to be done over the phone and not via text." Says Jon

Minnie is in the kitchen making dinner for Felicity when her phone starts ringing. She looks at it and it says *Sarcastic Asshole* she sighs and answers the phone

"Hey what's up?" She asks

"Ok. So first off. I don't have a problem with you having a daughter. It's not the 50's. Me doing this. Actually talking on the phone with a woman. It's not something that I typically do. I'm gonna be honest. I'm typically not the nicest of guys when it come to women. I'm not abusive or anything like that. As a rule I generally don't do relationships. The women, they always know this going in. You're the first woman I've met that getting into your pants was not my first thought. Getting to know you is. This could just turn into a one off. You may end up hanging out with me and realize that even though you like sarcastic assholes that I am too much of one to deal with. That being said. Now this is your choice. If you want to bring your daughter I have no problem with that. This is something very new to me. I've never invited a girl to a show. That's not how I operate. If you would feel more comfortable just coming alone. That's ok. Hell if you decide you just want me to lose your number. That's fine too. It'll suck because I like your sassy ass but, it's your choice. So what do you say Toots?" Asks Jon

"Damn I'm not gonna lie. I was full on expecting to Not hear from you after I told you about Felicity. That's usually the nail in the coffin with a guy. She's got a kid. Nope. Not the chick I'm looking for move along. Thanks for being honest about how you normally are. I generally am the worst when it comes to flirting. The fact that I was actually able to say what I did is huge. I'm usually all non verbal and only able to get vowel sounds out when I try to go and talk to a guy. I know Felicity would have a ball at the show. In the past, she would sit in the couch with me and watch TNA. Because. Ya know Sting." Minnie Giggles

"Traitor watching the competition." Says Jon playfully

"Hey. Get Sting on Raw and trust me you'll get my views. Now are you sure it's ok if I bring her? I'm not trying to make you do anything you don't want to do. Hell I've never actually introduced her to a guy before." Says Minnie

"I've got no problem with it. My best friend has a daughter a few years older than yours and she's god damn awesome. What matters is what you're comfortable toots." Says Jon

"Alright. Screw its. You only live once. We'll be there. You're at the Quicken Loans Arena right?" Asks Minnie

"Yep. We live right up the street. Where do you want us to meet you at?" She asks

"Just pull around back of the Arena. I'll get yours and The Little Lady's passes sorted. Do you mind if my friend Joe comes along? He's excited to meet you. When I said this was big for me. He's acting like a proud dad right now." Laughs Jon

"Darlin. You're letting me bring my kid with me. You can introduce me to anyone you like. Trust me it's ok." Laughs Minnie

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a little bit." Says Jon as he hangs up the phone.

"Hey Joe. Alright so how about do I go about getting passes for Minnie and Felicity?" Asks Jon

"Holy shit. You invited the daughter and Mom went for it?" Asks Joe

"Yeah. We had a talk. Both explained some shit to each other. She doesn't live far from here so help me Joseph you're my only hope." Grins Jon

"Alright well. Follow me. Let's go see Paul. He's out best bet to start off with." Says Joe

"Ok. So you met a girl. You invited her and her daughter to Raw? Correct?" Asks Paul

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up." He agrees

"Alright. Well here you go. Two VIP passes and ring side seats. Bring her by. I want to meet the woman who that smile on your face." Says Paul and he pats Jon on his back

"Damn that was easy." Jon's phone rings

*Sassy* is flashing

"Hey. I'm heading towards the doors now. Joe and I will be there soon." He says


	3. Chapter 3

Minnie and Felicity are standing outside of the Arena and she nervous as hell. 'Was this a good idea? Bringing Felicity? Should I have just stayed home?' She is broken from her thoughts when she sees Jon walking about and talking to the security guard. A huge man is walking with him. 'That must be his buddy Joe' she thinks

"Hey. You guys made it." Jon squats down and looks at Felicity

"You must be Felicity. My name is Jon. I'm a friend of your Mom's. The big guy next to me is my best friend Joe. Don't let his size fool you. He's a big teddy bear. You ready to come let me show you and your mom around? Plus. If mom says it's ok. We've got cookies in catering today. They made my favorite type. Triple Chocolate chip." Felicity nods her head yes. Jon stands up and smiles at Minnie

"Get over her Sassy." Says Jon with a shit eating grin "Minnie this is Joe. He's otherwise known as Roman Reigns. Joe. This is the woman I've been telling you about all after noon."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're built like a freaking Tank Joe?" Asks Minnie

Joe throws his head back and laughs. "Nice to meet you too. He hasn't shut up about you all afternoon. You should have seen his face when he told me you and the munchkin were coming. Haven't seen a smile that big in him since he won the US championship."

They start to walk inside. "Wait. You were Champion?" Asks Minnie

"Yep. Longest one currently in WWE history." Says Joe like a proud Dad

"Damn. That's impressive. Ok. So what all is there to see?" She asks

"Well first things first? I've got a person to introduce you to. He made those." He points to the passes "possible" they arrive at the door and Jon knocks. They walk and Minnies jaw drops.

"Oh shit. You're Triple H." Squeaks Minnie

"Language Mommy." Says Felicity.

"I'll put a dollar in the cuss jar when we get home." She says to Felicity

"Ah. You must be who this knucklehead was telling me about. It's nice to meet you. Trust me. Anyone who can put a smile on his face is alright in my book. When the cameras aren't running you can call me Paul."

"I'm so confused. You're in a suit. When the HECK did that happen?" Asks Minnie as she looks to Jon

"Sassy. When was the last time you actually watched wrestling on the regular?" Asks Jon

"Ummm. 2009. Randy Orton defeated him in the Rumble. I was happy because it felt like justice was finally served after he had turned on Orton during Evolution. No offense." Says Minnie

"No taken sweetheart. So you're actually a fan. He didn't tell me about that." Says Paul

"Well. I was kind of in a time crunch. I didn't want security giving them any issues." Grumbled Jon

"Yes. I am. Well I was. I haven't watched in quite a while. I'm actually curious to see how much it's changed to be honest."

"Well. Trust me. You're in good hands. He knows all the good stuff to show you." Says Paul

"Especially the cookies." Says Felicity.

"Oh yeah. He knows all about that too little one. You guys have fun." Says Paul as they walk out

"Ok so on a scale of one to holy crap I'm Fangirling how was that Sassy?"

"That was a solid 6. Jeff Hardy that would be a 7.5. Now Sting. That would be help Fangirl down Fangirl in distress." Laughs Minnie

They make the first stop at catering so Jon can show Felicity all the goodies they have. A woman walks up to Joe and says, "Who's the brat with Jon?" Asks the Blonde

Minnie whips her head around and says "Excuse me?"

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Joe." She says

"Well that 'brat' that is currently with Jon is my daughter. He invited us to the show." Says Minnie with Venom

"Oh. How sweet. Was it a make a wish thing?" She Asks with fake sincerity

"Hey Joe?" Asks Minnie.

"Yeah baby girl." Answers Joe

"You're gonna want to get Jon's attention and grab Felicity for me." She says. Joe scrambles over to Jon who hands Felicity over to Joe. Jon walks over.

"Listen here Bimbo Barbie. I don't know who you are. I give absolutely zero fucks about who you are. My daughter is not a brat. You on the other hand. Oh honey. You need to go back to your hair stylist because sweetie. You're roots are showing. Guess the carpet don't match the drapes. It's ok. Not all of us can be all natural." Grins Minnie

"Listen here you little bitch." Minnies eyes widen she looks at Jon and says "Be a doll and hold my earrings please."

Jimmy and Jey Uso both tell "Oh shit."

Jon grabs Minnie before she can swing at Summer.

"What the hell is going on here." Yells Stephanie McMahon

"Shit. Jon I'm sorry. I'll grab Felicity and well go. I didn't mean to cause you problems at work."

"Summer was doing what she does best and causing drama. She was giving Jon's girl a hard time. Called her daughter a brat. Then proceeded to call her a bitch. Honestly. Real Talk. She was within her rights to want to bitch slap her Bimbo Barbie ass." Grins Trinity

"Summer, my office. Now. Jon. You can let her go. Honey. You're in no trouble. You and that cutie in Joe's arms are guests. Enjoy yourself." Says Stephanie as she walks out

"Holy shit. That was Stephanie McMahon. Good lord. Who the hell was that blonde harpy and what the hell is her damage?" Asks Minnie

"Sassy. Did you call her Bimbo Barbie?" Asks Jon with a grin

"That and called her out on not being a natural blonde. I believe the term was the looks like the carpet doesn't match the drapes." Laughs Trinity

"Damn you handed me your earrings and everything. She was gonna get an ass whooping." Grins Jon proudly

"I told you. Once the earrings come off you stop me or someone gets an ass whooping." Laughs Minnie

"Mommy. That's another dollar for the cus Jar." Says Felicity

Jon pulls out his wallet and hands Felicity a 50 dollar bill. "Here ya go little lady. This should cover your Mom's sassy mouth tonight. Let tell you a little secret. Sometimes the bad words are the ONLY way we grownups can get our point across. The important thing is that your Mom never says those words directly to you. Now. Let's go Joe and I can show you where the real magic happens the ring."

"Hey Jon. Mind if we tag along. Do a little impromptu tag match. Jey and I versus use and Joe?" Asks Jimmy

"You down Joe." Asks Jon as he puts Felicity on his shoulders

"Let's do this." Says Joe

"C'mon Sassy. Guerrilla and the ring are this way." Says Jon as they walk out


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. Well now we have Chapter 4. I'm just pretty much going with the flow on this at this point in the game. I haven't picked an exact time frame where this is set aside from its post the first shield breakup. Ok. So this chapter is stupid long.

Minnie's eyes widen when she sees the ring. "This little miss is where the magic happens. Here. You can sit right too sassy." Says Jon as he sits then both up on the barricade. Minnie grabs Jon as he goes to head to the ring and whispers in his ear. "Go get'em Tiger."

Jon grins as he's walking up the steps and says, "Someone was looking me up on YouTube."

"Maybe. Maybe not." She shrugs

The boys start their match and Minnie and Felicity are having a ball watching. "This is really cool Mom. Mr Jon and Mr Joe are really good." Says Felicity

"Yes they are my little minion." Says Minnie as she hugs Felicity

"Hey. You must be the girl that's got everyone talking. I heard you gave Summer Rae quite the tongue lashing." Says the man with brown hair and blonde streak.

"Well. If she hadn't called my daughter names we wouldn't have had any issues." She says nonchalantly

"What do you see in him anyways?" He Asks Gesturing to Jon

Minnie looks over at Felicity and say, "Baby. I'm gonna need you to take this out of the money Mr Jon gave you for the cuss jar. Ok?" Felicity nods her head. Minnie looks back again the man and hops off the barricade.

"Now. What Do I see in him? Is that what you want to know? What I see is a sarcastic asshole. I see a man that has gone above and beyond to make sure my daughter and I are comfortable. He may be brash and have a filthy mouth. Well guess what so the fuck do I skunk boy. What's even better is that that him being brash and having a filthy mouth are things that I like about him. Now the better question is what does it matter to YOU what I see in him? Who the FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She Asks as she pokes his chest with her pointer finger

"Sassy. Everything ok?" Asks Jon

"Skunk boy was JUST leaving." Says Minnie

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. I'm Colby. I'm a friend of Jon's. I just wanted to look out for him and make sure that you weren't….." sighs Colby

"Gonna end up as a gold digging trash bag bottom feeding two bit whore right?" Asks Minnie

"In my defense. This has NEVER happened. He's never met a girl and brought them to work. We may not be the best of friends on screen anymore but, I do care about what happens to that sarcastic asshole. Oh nice shirt by the way. Have you played The Ultimate Edition yet?" Asks Colby

"Wait. Back up the god damn truck. Jon. So friend or foe?" Asks Minnie

"On screen or off?" Asks Jon

"Both damn it. I'm so far out if the loop aside from you, Joe and, the double mint twins I'm not sure who to trust."

"On screen he's a whiny little bitch who uses 2 jack asses to do his dirty work. Off screen he's good people. His finisher move is called the curb stomp which is why he is standing there like an hyperactive puppy dying to talk you you about the game." Says Jon

"Colby. Take Sassy back to my locker room please. You guys can nerd out about your game. Little lady and I have a date with the merchandise stands. Gotta have my girls all decked out in Ambrose merchandise." He kisses Minnie and puts Felicity on his shoulders

Colby and Minnie are walking and talking about the game.

"I've read the books. Aspho Fields. Coalitions End. Anvil Gate. I'm still pissed that they killed off Dom. I ugly cried when that happened. That poor man lost his wife his kids. His whole damn family. Like seriously. They could have let him live. Him and Sam would have been cute together. I'm rambling now I'm sorry." She says

"No. It's fine. You know Jon is a lot like Baird. Both sarcastic assholes. Which is just a cover for how much they care and are afraid to show that they care. I've never seen him so taken with a woman." Says Colby

"He's told me a bit about how he usually is with women. The whole one time thing. I'm usually extremely picky about who I let be around my daughter. Hell when it comes to men in general. I can't flirt to save my god damn life. There is something up here defective. When I try to talk to man. Especially an attractive one, I'm a fish out of water and can't form a sentence. With Jon though. I'm just different. I'm a god damn tease. Like holy shit. I haven't been that way since. Oh damn." She sighs and hangs her head

"Are you ok?" Asks Colby

"Yeah. I just realized the last time I was like this with a guy. It's something I'll have to talk to Jon about. No offense skunk boy. You're a sweetheart but, this ain't something you can fix." She smiles

"That's skunk boy nickname ain't going away anytime soon is it?" Asks Colby

"Hell no. You're a grown ass man. You can have grown man hair kid." Laughs Minnie as she ruffles his hair

Jon is in the doorway with Felicity still on his shoulders. He's grinning from ear to ear. Seeing one of his best friend get along with Minnie is a great sight to see. Joe thinks that she's amazing. Jimmy, Jey and, Trinity think she's awesome. Colby is looking at her like she's a god damn unicorn.

"Hey Sassy. So check out Little Lady." Says Jon as he pulls her off his shoulders and puts her in front of her mother

"Oh my god. Where in the HELL did you find a leather jacket in her size. That can't be something that was just lying around?" Asks Minnie as she looks at the shirt she's wearing. It says Return to DA Society.

"Awww. Baby you look so cute." Grins Minnie

"Yeah. She looks like a carbon copy of Dean Ambrose. Only fun sized. All she needs is her hands taped up and it's perfect." Grins Colby

"Yahtzee. I knew it was missing something. Thanks Skunk Boy." Grins Jon as he grabs Felicity and he sets her in the table and grabs his duffel bag. "What color do you want little lady. White or black?" He asks

"What color are you gonna wear today?" She asks as she tilts her head to the side

"Damn. You're Mama does that look too and it's just a cute on you as it is on her. . Anyways I was thinking white today. What do you think Little Lady?" Asks Jon

"What about both?" Asks Felicity

"Like black on one hand and white on another?" He asks

"Yep." She nods excited

"Sure. Why the fuck not kid. Aw hell." Jon grabs his wallet and hands her another 50. "Trust me kid. This is just for me. Mr Jon's got a worse potty mouth than your Momma. Just don't go repeating anything that comes out of my mouth. Don't want your Mama to want to take her earrings off and give me an ass whooping." Grins Jon as he tapes up Felicity's hands

"There we go. Now we have one fun sized Dean Ambrose. Now Sassy. Get your cute ass over here. It's your turn." Says Jon

Minnie walks over to Jon. He pulls out of the bag that he has her stuff in it and hoodie that has the DA logo on the front on the back it says Unstable and Lunatic Fringe. "Go put that on. I've something else for you but, I want to put it on you myself. Go on wench. Put my merchandise on." Demands Jon jokingly. As Minnie walks away Jon smacks her ass

"Lord. You're really turning turning into my own personal Damon Baird." Laughs Minnie as she heads to the bathroom

"So. Colby. What do you think?" Asks Jon

"Dude. She's awesome. You did good. She's a sweetheart but, she's got a mouth on her and is NOT afraid you verbally eviscerate someone if the situation calls for it. You're good with the munchkin. The fans are gonna go nuts when they see her tonight. Do you know if Minnie has social media. I know you don't use it. But, if you plan on interacting with Minnie and Small Lady at all in the crowd tonight. You need to prepare her for the backlash. Maybe do the unthinkable and post something to try and get ahead of the dirt sheets and especially the fans before they start speculating." Says Colby

"Yeah. You're probably right. I'll talk to Sassy about it. God damn. Sassy baby. You look damn good in my merchandise. Come here." Says Jon

Minnie walks up to him. "Hey Colby. Could you take Little Lady to get some snack for the show. I need to have that conversation that we talked about with Sassy and I think it's best if it's just the two of us for it." Asks Jon

"No problem. C'mon Small Lady. Let's get you some snack and stuff. Also let me see if I can find something Seth Rollins related to even out this mess that you're wearing." Grins Colby as Jon flips him the bird.

"Ok. What's wrong?" Asks Minnie as she bites her bottom lip

"Everything is perfect. First things first. Before that talk. I need to do this on the chance I never am able to again?" Says Jon as he pulls her to him and crashes his lips against her. Minnies eyes widen and she throws her arms abound Jon's neck and her hands end up him his hair. He groans and then pulls away.

"Look. Old me. Right now. He'd have your ass up against the locker room wall with your legs wrapped around my waist while I'm balls deep in you. You. Minerva Jamison deserve better. Now come sit down. We've got a few things to talk about. I know we just met. But, being with me comes with certain issues. The dirt sheets will be all over this later this evening if I interact with you and little lady in the crowd like I want too. The fangirls will fucking pounce. Now me personally. I give absolutely zero fucks about what ANYONE says about ME on social media. That's part of the reason why I don't use it. What I do care about is what they say about you and ESPECIALLY little lady. Do you use any type of social media SASSY?" Asks Jon

"Well. Facebook for friends and family. Instagram mainly for pics of me and Felicity. Twitter is more for fandom stuff. Why?" She asks

"Well this is part of it. Here. I want you to wear these. I wore them with my vest when The Shield was still around. They hold sentimental value for me. If the fans see them. They will recognize them. Now. Colby suggested that I post something about you and I to get ahead of the dirt sheets and the fangirls. Now normally I like to keep my private life to myself. I've used twitter maybe twice. No Facebook and no instagram. However, I'll be damned if I am gonna let ANYONE bully you online or otherwise. So I'm about to say Seven words that I NEVER thought would come out of my mouth. Sassy, let's post a selfie on Twitter." Grins Jon

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to do something that you're not comfortable doing out of some misguided attempt to protect me and Felicity." Says Minnie

"Look her toots. I plan on keeping you and Little Lady in my life for a long ass time. Protecting you. Trust me it's not misguided. It's a god damn necessity. Call me a sap. Call me a pussy but, god damn after spending the day with you two. I can't imagine my life without you two in it." Says Jon

"Alright well. I guess one in a relationship status update via social media coming up." Says Minnie as Colby walks in

"Colby. Get your ass over here. Show me how to work Twitter." Says Jon

"Oh holy shit. You're actually gonna do ." Says Colby as Felicity tugs his arm and looks at him expectedly

"Damn. You're gonna make a killing hanging around here kid." Colby pulls out his wallet and hands her a 5 dollar bill. "Hey. That's legit all the cash I had on me kid. Alright. So here is what you do. Now. You guys want me to take the picture?" Asks Colby

"You do this shit all the time Lopez so Duh. Take the picture. Actually wait. Come here Little Lady. Sit between you're Mama and I. Gotta have both my girls in this photo." Grins Jon

"And done. Now all you have to do is caption it and hit send." Says Colby as he hands Jon back his phone

Jon thinks for a minute. "Ok. Here he go.

DeanAmbrose You see these two ladies here. That's my Sassy and My Little Lady. They are the single most important women in my LIFE! I'm saying this once and one time only. If catch one single person bullying my girls. There WILL BE HELL TO PAY. BELIEVE THAT!

"And done." Says Jon

Colby sticks his head out of the locker room door and yells "Ambrose just posted a pic of him and his girls on TWITTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Yells Colby


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The line last chapter where Minnie tells Colby he is a grown ass man and he should have grown man hair and to ask like it was borrowed from smokeshow's Fic Puddin on Wattpad **

"**Oh you're gonna be trouble. I'm gonna love every god damn minute of it."**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright. Well. Sassy. Little Lady. They're gonna be letting the crowd in soon. Let's go ahead and get you ladies out there. I'll introduce y'all to JBL, Michael Cole and Booker T. Besides. There is a special surprise that is happening tonight. . Trust me Sassy. You're gonna want ringside seats for this." Winks Jon as they walk to ringside

"Hey. There is the Lady and Little Lady that are taking both the locker room and ALL of SOCIAL MEDIA by storm." Grins Michael Cole

"Seriously. That quick. He posted that picture less than 10 minutes ago." Says Minnie

"He's quite the fan favorite darlin. You little lady just look adorable dressed up like a pint sized version of him." Grins JBL at Felicity

"Alright. If you guys could do me a favor. Try to keep an eye out on them. I'm watching back stage. The first hint of trouble and my ass is coming out here. To hell with creative." Says Jon

"Hey. Calm down Blue eyes. We're gonna be just fine. Don't go doing anything that can jeopardize your job for us." Says Minnie as she hugs him

"I'm serious Sassy. Anyone touches one hair on yours or Little Lady's head. They will find out EXACTLY Why they call me Unstable." Says Jon as he kisses her. He then picks her up and sets her over the barricade to her seat. Jon then picks up Felicity. Who surprises him and hugs him.

"Kick butt Mr Jon. Oh. Thanks for making my Momma so happy." She says as she kisses his cheek

"Anytime Little Lady. Anytime." Says Jon as he kisses the top of his her head

Minnie and Felicity have been enjoying themselves. She has been steadily texting Jon back and forth on thoughts. Randy Orton comes out

*sassy* wait Orton is a face?

*sarcastic asshole* yep

*sassy* holy shit. What is Colby wearing? He looks like a god damn power ranger

Jon cackles back stage

*sassy* oh shit. Here comes Mommy and Daddy to Rollins' rescue. Oh fuck. No. They're gonna ambush him.

*sarcastic asshole* just wait Sassy just you wait

The lights go out and Minnie hears birds cawing. She jumps up and grabs Felicity

"No fucking way." She says

The lights come back on and Sting is in the ring. "Baby. Momma is gonna owe you more money for the swear Jar." Minnie says as she starts repeating "HOLY SHIT." Over and over again.

Randy looks at Sting like holy shit. Is this really happening. Randy and Sting start cleaning house. Or more accurately the ring. . Minnie is just in awe. Stinger Splash. Scorpion Death Drop. Randy Orton getting an RKO in. 'The Authority' as Jon told her they were called are running off. Sting and Randy are in the ring. Her phone is going nuts. She grabs it and texts Jon

*Sassy* I'll deal with you later asshole. Right now. Teenage me is dying to jump the barricade and pounce on Sting. I swear to god if you tell anyone that I said that I will shove my doc martens so far up your ass you'll be tasting the rubber. Now shut the hell up and, let me admire the pretty.

Jon yet again is cackling in the back.

Michael Cole gets in the ring and interviews Randy and Sting. "I know you're new around here but, I didn't need your help." Says Randy

"Orton. Are you FUCKING STUPID. He saved your pretty boy ass." Yells Minnie

Randy turns to Minnies direction. "Oh shit. Sassy. Babe. Sit your cute ass down and shut up please." Says Jon

Randy steps out of the ring. Microphone in hand and looks at Minnie.

"What did you say?" He asks

Minnie puts up her finger and says one second to Randy. She puts Felicity down and tells her, "Do Mama a favor. Go with with Mr JBL and Mr Booker. Ok?" Says Minnie

"Felicity scampers over to sit in JBL lap who says shit." She looks at JBL and holds out her hand. He pulls out his wallet and hands her a 10. "You're an extortionist little one."

The crowd laughs the camera caught it all. Jon in the back is thinking that himself. 'THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE."

"Now. As I was saying. What did you say to me?" Asks Randy

"I specifically said and I quote. 'Orton are you FUCKING STUPID? He saved your pretty boy ass' end quote. Any questions for me Princess?" Asks Minnie

"Oh fuck. Joe." Yells Jon as he runs out of the Locker Room

"I saw man. I don't think he's gonna hurt her. Hell do you think Sting would let him?" Ask Joe

"You've got quite the mouth on you." Says Randy

Minnie snorts "Trust me. Wouldn't be the first time someone said that and won't be the last time either."

Randy sees the dog tags around her neck. He snaps his fingers like he's connecting the dots. He picks them up and like at them.

"Wait. You're Ambrose's girl. Ah and the munchkin was dressed up as him too. Ah. Now your smart ass mouth is making so much sense." Minnies eyes widen when she sees Felicity walk over and tap Randy on the arm.

"What kid?" He asks as she hold out her hand

"Mr Orton. You said a bad word. You owe a dollar to the cus jar." Says Felicity

The crowd is dying with laughter.

"Sorry kid. My wallets in my other set of trunks. I'll get you back with it later." Randy says as he picks her up and sets her back with her mom and hops back into the ring.

"Now. As I was saying before those two lovely ladies interrupted me, I didn't need your help. But, I've got to admit. That was pretty awesome."

Sting and Randy shake hands. Randy hops out of the ring and winks at Minnie and ruffles Felicity's hair. Ambrose's music comes out and He comes running them. He walks up to them and Felicity jumps on Jon. "Remember. My name is Dean when I'm on TV Little Lady." Whispers Jon

"Little Lady. Did you REALLY Just try to get Randy Orton to put money in the cuss Jar?" Asks Jon in Dean Ambrose mode

"What. He said a bad word. Momma has said a bunch. That got me 50 bucks. You have me another 50. I got 5 from Seth after he cornered Mom. Mr JBL gave me 10. That's 115 dollars Mr Dean. The Cuss Jar Money is to save up for Disney Land and I REALLY wanna go to Disney Land Mr Dean." Says Felicity

Sting Hops out of the ring and pulls out his wallet. He hands a wad if cash to Felicity. He leans over into 'Deans' Mic and says. "Damn." He winks at Minnie and walks away

"You alright there Sassy?" Asks 'Dean'

"Ummm yeah. I called Randy Orton a pretty boy and a fucking idiot. Plus you know. Sting just winked at me. I'm fine." She squeaks

"Fangirl Down?" Says 'Dean'

"Oh yeah. Fangirl down. Fangirl in distress." Says Minnie.

'Dean' sets Felicity down and helps Minnie over the barricade. The crowd starts chanting.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

"What do you say Sassy. Should we give them what they want?" Asks 'Dean'

Minnie Answers by pulling him into a kiss. All the while the crowd chants

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

A/N 2: Thank you to those who have read my dumb little story. The two who followed and the one who favorited. It means a lot to me.

I've been having fun with Felicity and her collecting money for the the cuss jar. Would anyone be interested in reading about that in maybe a side story titled "The Adventures of Felicity as travels the locker room collecting money from one cussing super star at a time"


	6. Chapter 6

"**Oh yeah. You're gonna be trouble. I'm gonna love every god damn minute of it." **

**Chapter 6**

Jon, Minnie and, Felicity are walking past gorilla when Paul stops them

"I can't believe you actually called Randy a fucking idiot and a pretty boy to his face. Kid. You've gotta have the biggest set of lady balls on a woman I've ever met." Says Paul

"Well. C'mon. It was true. He was being and idiot and let's be real Randy is extremely pretty and he's a male so. Tada Pretty boy." She makes Jazz Hands

"Shut up and let me admire the pretty." Jon Mocks

"Hey baby. Go say hi to Mr Joe for mommy for a minute please. Thank you pumpkin." She watched Felicity walk away. She turns back to Jon

"Jonathan Good. Do you want my size nine doc martens shoved up your ass so you can taste rubber?" Asks Minnie

"Nope. You know you're REALLY fucking sexy when you're mad." Grins Jon as he pulls her to him

"Well mention that again and I'll be absolutely gorgeous as I'm whipping your ass across the damn parking lot Jonathan." Growls Minnie

"Hmmmm. Ok. I'd prefer not to have your boots shoved up my ass so we shall never speak of this again." Grins Jon

"Good Boy. Now. Why the FUCK didn't you tell me Sting was going to be here so I could prepare myself. You know how big of a fan of his I am. I made a complete idiot of myself." Groans Minnie as she smacks Jon on the shoulder

"Sassy. You went toe to toe verbally with the FUCKING VIPER ON LIVE TV. YOUR CUTE ASS DID NOT EVEN BREAK A SWEAT WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO FUCKING SHIT MYSELF ON YOUR BEHALF."

"So. Randy is a 7 on my freak out scale on a good day. Besides. I'm sorry it doesn't matter now pretty Randy Orton is. He opens up his mouth and it just ruins the god damn fantasy. Which lowers him down to a solid 4. So it's easy to be mouthy to him. Plus. Don't you like my sassy mouth asshole?" Asks Minnie

"Oh. You're being a god damn tease again. Stop trying to distract us from finishing this conversation." Says Jon

"Ok fine. Yes. I'm embarrassed with myself for going all non verbal and squeaky about Sting. But c'mon. It's Sting. The Icon. Do you know HOW LONG THAT I HAVE WANTED TO MEET THAT GOD DAMN MAN JONATHAN? What the fuck are you grinning about Asshole." Asks Minnie. Jon starts whistling

"He's right begins me isn't he?" Whines Minnie

"I'm gonna go grab Little Lady and take her to the locker room. She's looking pooped. Enjoy Sassy." Says Jon as he gives her a quick peck on the lips winks and walks over to pick up Felicity

"Soooo. Um yeah. Hi. How much of that did you hear?" Asks Minnie

"Pretty much all of it." Grins Sting

"Oh fuck my life. I'm so sorry. I'm normally not this much of a mess." Says Minnie

"Kiddo. Breathe. It is ok. You seriously impressed me tonight. Your boy's not wrong. A normal person would have ran the opposite direction versus Sassing Randy Orton back to his face like you did. That takes guts. Now how long have you and Ambrose been together? Y'all bicker like an old marry couple." Laughs Sting

"Ummmm. That's a funny story. We literally just met today. He's just my sarcastic asshole and I'm his sassy bitch. It's weird. I feel like I've known him forever. He's really good with my little girl. I'm not sure where this thing with him and I is going but, I'm liking it so far. Now. Please tell me you're gonna be at Wrestlemania this year? I told Jon pretty much you being on the show would get me to watch and I'm a woman of my word." Grins Minnie

"Yes. I'm wrestling Triple H at Mania." Says Sting

"Nice. It's getting late. I need to get my little girl home. She's had a super busy day today." Says Minnie

"She's made a killing today on that Disney Land fund too." Quips Sting

"Yeah. Speaking of which let me." Sting stops her

"Don't even think about it kiddo. If that Angel wants to go to Disney Land then you let her swindle all the money out of the super stars around here. Trust me. She'd make a killing in this locker room." Laughs Sting

As Minnie is heading to Jon's locker room she hears a voice say, "Miss Jamison." Minnie stops and her eyes widen

"Yes Mr McMahon?" Asks Minnie

"I wanted to ask if we could possibly film a few spots with Felicity for us to use periodically on the show. We're trying to keep up with the whole PG era. The parts where JBL and Sting gave Felicity money for saying curse words were very well received by the fans. If she does it. I'd be more than willing to pay for you, Felicity and even give Jon some time off after Wrestlemania so you three could all go together." Says Vince

"Ummm. Wow. Can I talk to Jon about it. I'm not sure what his plans would be. Or if he's even going to want us to come back tomorrow. I didn't realize you guys would be here another day." Says Minnie

"Every so often we will film both Raw and Smackdown at the same Venue just not all at once. If you could come by my office say around 11 am tomorrow. I'll have some stuff from creative as far as a guideline on what we want to do. This would be heavily involved in Jon's upcoming ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship so He would be involved as well. Talk it over with him and let me know tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Jamison. I hope that we end up seeing you around here more. You're a breathe of fresh air." Says Vince as he walks away

Minnie walks in a daze to Jon's locker room. She doesn't even realize that he's shirtless when she walks in and plops down next to a sleeping Felicity.

"Hey Sassy. How'd the talk go with the Stinger." Asks Jon as he walks up to her

"Hmmmm. Oh it went fine." She said absentmindedly

"Ok. What's going on in that head of yours gorgeous?" Asks Jon as he squats down to get her to look at him.

"I actually met the boss. Like the BIG BIG LIKE CEO BOSS on my way here." Says Minnie

"Really. What did he want?" He asks

"Well. Apparently the fans like Felicity and her cuss jar thing. Vince wants you and her to film some stuff to play over the next few weeks. It's to build up to your ladder match for the IC title. He said he'd pay for the trip to Disney Land in full and give you time off after Mania to go with us." She says

"So he wants to put Little Lady on Tv with me as part the ladder match. He wants to film this stuff tomorrow?" Asks Jon

"It's ok. You don't have to do it. I'm sure you have had enough of Felicity and I today. I figured that today was it and you'd be on your merry way. You don't have to feel obligated to do this. I'll figure out a different way to get her to Disney Land. Lord knows the last thing I'm sure your want to do it's go to an amusement park with a 5 year old.." says Minnie

"Are you done now?" Asks Jon

Minnie nods her head yes.

"I'm not crazy about the fact that Vince and creative want to use little lady as part of my IC match. That has NOTHING to do with me wanting to spend more time with you guys. Trust me. I want you and Little Lady in my life for as long as I can have you guys. When does Vince want to meet with you?" Asks Jon

"He said tomorrow at 11 am. He'd have guidelines set up for the segments he wants filmed. It would pretty much be you and Felicity running around catching them saying bad words and then giving her money." Says Minnie

"Ok. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna get you and Little Lady home. She's knocked the fuck out. Your car will be fine here. I'll make sure you're here for the meeting. I'll have Joe and Colby keep an eye on Little Lady while I attend this meeting with you. Vince. God love that man. He was a way of convincing you to do what he wants and make you feel like it was your idea the whole time. If it doesn't feel right. We won't do it. Oh and trust me regardless. Little

Lady will be going to Disney Land and I will Damn sure be there to see here face as she sees all the Disney Princesses and Characters." Says Jon

"Ok." Says Minnie

"Now c'mon Sassy. Let's get you home. I think both you and Little Lady have had enough excitement for one day." Says Jon as he directs them to his car

It's late enough that the fans that would normally be yelling for him. And trying to get autographs have already left. Minnie directs Jon to her apartment. Jon carries Felicity as Minnie opens the door and Jon walks in with her. Minnie takes Felicity and carries her to her bedroom. Once she has her settled in bed. She walks back out to the living room. She's unlacing her boots when she sees a hand smack hers away. She looks up and her eyes widen. Jon picks her up and sets her ass in the kitchen counter.

"Oh. You're still here. I figured you would have left by now. Jon. I'm perfectly capable of taking off my own boots" giggles Minnie

"Oh shut it Sassy. I'm taking care of you. Now hush and let me do my thing." Says Jon as he starts to methodically unlace her boots.

"Considering you're line of work. I'm sure that this is something that you're used to." Giggles Minnie

"Yep. Though usually I'm doing my own. I've never helped anyone else out of their boots before." Grins Jon

"Well. Bless my starts Dean Ambrose has a soft side. Someone alert the dirt sheets." Says Minnie in mock seriousness

"You shut your damn mouth. I've got an image to uphold. Dean Ambrose is a manly man who would never be a giant marshmallow." Laughs Jon

"Yeah." Says Minnie

Jon tosses her boots across the room and stands up. He makes Minnie look him in the eye. "Dean Ambrose doesn't have a soft side. When it comes to you though. Jonathan Good sure as hell does." Jon then kisses her again. He picks her up and carries her down the hall. "Where's your bedroom Sassy? Asks Jon as he breaks the kiss

" 2nd door on the left." She then crashed her lips back on his. They enter her room and Jon sits her on the bed. He goes and unzips the hoodie he bought for her and his breath catches


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've never written smut before. Lord knows if it's gonna be any good. Well hope you guys enjoy. **

"**Oh yeah. You're gonna be trouble. I'm gonna love every god damn minute of it." **

**Chapter 7**

Jon tosses her boots across the room and stands up. He makes Minnie look him in the eye. "Dean Ambrose doesn't have a soft side. When it comes to you though. Jonathan Good sure as hell does." Jon then kisses her again. He picks her up and carries her down the hall. "Where's your bedroom Sassy? Asks Jon as he breaks the kiss

" 2nd door on the left." She then crashes her lips back on his. They enter her room and Jon sits her on the bed. He goes and unzips the hoodie he bought for her and his breath catches

"Sassy. You're killing me here. Why aren't you wearing a shirt underneath my hoodie?" Asks Jon

"I knew the lights would be bright. Plus I'd be jumping around. Figured I'd get hot so I just didn't wear one. I'm sorry. I know I'm not pretty enough. It's ok. You can go Jon." She says as she lays down

He goes to her door and locks it. He stalks back over to her and rolls her over onto her back. He climbs up on the bed caging her in. "Sassy." Minnies eyes are shut

"Babe. Open your eyes." She shakes her head

"Minerva God damn Jamison. Open your fucking eyes right now." Orders Jon

"What the hell are you talking about that you're not pretty? Princess you're fucking gorgeous. I'm just trying to be a gentleman here and your ass is making it really fucking hard to do that when I already know you're in your bra underneath that hoodie that you're wearing." Says Jon with a Groan

Minnie pushes on Jon to get him to sit up. She sits up, zips up her hoodie and, pulls her knees to her chest. "Look Jon. Now is as good a time as any to have this conversation. I've been with one man in my life. It was only one time and obviously it was Felicity's father. He dated me for 6 months. Said and did all the right things. I finally caved and gave it up and then he ghosted my ass. Flirting with you. Being a tease. Hell the whole saying I wasn't wearing underwear thing in the coffee shop. I've never been that girl. Now of course don't get me wrong we know I'm mouthy. But bring sexy and flirty. I've never been able to do this. At least till I met you. I'm woefully inexperienced when it comes to men. Sex with Brad was a once I said yes I was naked and he was going to town. It hurt like hell. I wasn't expecting fireworks and all that jazz but I thought that I would at least enjoy myself. So. Like I said. You can leave. I'm sure I would end up being a disappointment to you in bed just like I was to Brad." She says as she closed her eyes

The whole time Minnie has been explaining things Jon has been pacing back and forth listening to her story.

'Fuck. No wonder she's insecure and thinks I don't want her. I mean. C'mon. Had this been any other woman, I would have already got mine and been out the door. This isn't any other girl though. This is Sassy. This is the woman who called Summer Rae Bimbo Barbie. This is the one who defended herself and what she sees in me to Colby. Hell this bad ass woman called Randy Fucking Orton an idiot and a pretty boy. Not once but TWICE.'

"Sassy. Baby. I need you to look at me please. Let me talk. Please don't interrupt me. Can you do that for me? What I'm about to say is VERY important." Says Jon as Minnie nods

"Ok. So you've told me your past. You already know mine. Felicity's sperm donor. I'm sorry Toots. Ain't not way IN HELL THAT I AM CALLING THAT MAN A FATHER. Her sperm donor is a fucking idiot. Now. I'll admit, my track record with women SUCKS. Like off the charts sucks. But, to date a girl. Just to sleep with her and take her virginity. Which. Even as fucked up as I am. I couldn't do that to a girl. Only then to bounce when he got what he wanted. Baby. Even I'm not. God damn. That's just cruel. Remember when I kissed you in the locker room and said that old me would have been balls deep into you right then and there and that's not me with you?" Asks Jon

Minnie nods.

"That's because for the first time in my miserable life, I've found a girl that I don't want to just fuck and discard. I want to find out what your likes and dislikes are. I want to take my time with you. Like for instance if I were to kiss your neck what sounds would you make. Is that ok baby?" Asks Jon

"Sassy. I need to hear you say it's ok. I need your consent to touch you baby." Says Jon

"Yes. You have my permission." As soon as the words leave her mouth Minnie is on her back and Jon is kissing her neck. She makes a soft moan when he tugs on her earlobe like in the coffee shop.

"Yeah. I remember that moan. Made me hard as rock when I heard it." Groans Jon. He puts his hand in the zipper of the hoodie and Minnie nods her head yes. Jon slowly unzips the hoodie and opens it. His eyes are wide. He kisses Minnie softly and says, "You're absolutely FUCKING perfect." He goes back on his exploration. He kisses the valley of her breasts and she sighs. When he palms one of her breasts she lightly moans again. When he gently pinches one of her nipples, she moans loudly and says breathlessly "Oh god. Please do that again. That felt so good Jon." He does it again and and paying attention to both breasts and Minnies to moan louder. "Jon. I need more please." She whines

"I've got an idea." He takes her bra off and takes a nipple in his mouth and pinches the other

"Oh my god. Yes. Yes. That's fuck yes." Moans Minnie

"I take it you liked that Sassy?" Asks Jon

"Oh god yes. I didn't know. It would feel so good to have someone aside from myself do the touching." She says

"Wait. Princess are you telling me that you've touched yourself before?" Asks Jon

"I tried it once. Couldn't figure out what the hell I was doing. I got frustrated and gave up." Moans Minnie as Jon kisses down her stomach

"Where exactly did you touch yourself baby?" Asks Jon

Minnie puts her hands into her pants and Jon's eyes roll into the back of his head. "Fuck that's hot. May I take these off so I can see what you tried. See if we can find out what works and what you like?" Asks Jon

"Oh fuck yes. I'm throbbing down there. Please touch me you sarcastic asshole." Moans Minnie

"I'm not gonna lie. Never thought a woman calling me an asshole in bed would be a turn on yet here we are." Groans Jon as he unbuttons her jeans and takes them off.

"You naughty naughty minx. You really were going commando today. This sarcastic asshole approves. Now baby? Show me what you tried." Says Jon

Minnie slides her hands down to her core. She twitches when she touches her clit. Ok. So you like that. Now. Let me try something baby." Says Jon. He spreads he legs wide and starts kissing her inner thighs. Nibbling here and there. Causing her to moan quietly. He then runs his index and ring finger up and down her slit and Minnies legs start to shake. "Hmmm. You definitely liked that. How about his." Minnie arches he back up off her bed when he starts licking her clit

"Oh. Holy fucking shit. Do that again fuck yes. Just like that. Oh my god." She damn near comes apart when he hums when he hears her moans

"Baby. I'm gonna try something else. Remember. If you don't like it, you have to tell me ok?"

"Ok. If I don't like it tell you got it oh HOLY FUCKING SHIT. WHAT EVER YOU JUST DID. DO IT AGAIN NOW PLEASE." She whines

"Oh. You mean stroking you on the inside and hitting this little spot that I know will make you see stars. Especially if I do this as the same time." Jon adds a second finger and pumps in and out repeatedly hitting her G-spot. His mouth then latches onto her clit and he sucks on it while pumping in and out of her in tandem

"Oh my god. Oh my god. JON. I THINK I THAT I am." Whines Minnie

"It's ok. So one more thing. Want to try the grand finale?" You and I cum together?" Asks Jon

"Condom. I'm not on the pill. As sweet as you are the world is NOT ready for a miniature version of you just yet Jon." Moans Minnie and Jon fumbles for his wallet. "Yahtzee." He says

"He rips it open and slowly puts it on. Minnie moans as she watches him. She makes grabby hands and he comes closer. She grasps him and Jon jerks away

"Did I do something wrong?" Asks Minnie

Jon kisses her softly. "No. If I let you continue with that then well. It would have been over for me and I'll be damned if I'm finishing before you do. Now. Are you sure about this. I can take care of you and then go take care of myself. It's ok babe." Says Jon as he kisses her again

"Jonathan. I swear to god. You asshole. If you're not balls deep in me in the next 30 seconds I will kick you out of my house and finish myself off." Growls Minnie

"Yes Ma'am." Says Jon as he slowly enters Minnie.

"Fuck. Baby. You feel so god damn good" Moans Jon

"Ugh. I'm just. Oh god. Jon. Please do something." Whines Minnie

"Give me a minute. God damn. Fuck. You're so tight." Says Jon as he slowly pulls out and then enters her again.

"More Jon. More please." She sobs. Jon takes her legs and wraps them around his waist and then pulls out and enters her again while rotating his hips in a clockwise motion.

"Shut. Yes. That. Oh my god. That feels amazing. Jon. Please go faster." Cries Minnie

"Ok. Ok. I've got you. Jon starts thrusting faster. Minnie is now meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck. Sassy. Baby. I'm gonna need need you to cum for

Me. I'm not letting go before you do." says Jon as he props himself on one arm and then starts massaging her clit in sequence with his thrusts

"Oh god. Yes. Yes. Just like that. Oh my god. Jon. I think I'm gonna oh my god. I'm yes." Minnie cries out and Jon crashes his mouth against hers. He starts thrusting wildly. Hard and fast. His hips falter and he feels her pulsing around him again and with a hoarse cry he collapses on top of her briefly. He then rolls over still inside of her as Minnie lays on top of him still quivering.

"I didn't know it could be like that. Has it always been that good for you Jon?" Asks Minnie

"No. It's never been that good for me. Like I said. I was gonna take my time with you and god damn. That was amazing. 10/10. We're gonna do that again baby." Jon rolls her over and grabs his boxers

"Where is your bathroom. I'm gonna get you a washcloth and clean you up." Says Jon

"The door right before mine." She says sleepily.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Says Jon. When he comes back he parts Minnies legs and gently cleans her up. He sees the hamper and tosses the washcloth in. He climbs back in and pulls Minnie close to him who snuggles up to him.

"Yeah. This is how it's supposed to be." He says as his eyes close and he falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Oh yeah. You're gonna be trouble. I'm gonna love every god damn minute of it."**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Ah the morning after. This should be fun. There might be some adult content in this chapter. Ok. I'll admit there is. Sorry not sorry. Also a surprise phone call that had me cracking up the whole time I was typing it. Anyways. Thanks for the views. If anyone wants to drop a line and tell me what they think I'd greatly appreciate it. I'll be honest I've never gotten this far writing before. I've got chapter 9 done and I'm getting ready to start chapter 10. **

Minnie wakes up and stretches. All her muscles ache in the best possible way. She rolls over to snuggle with Jon and finds that where he was laying is empty and cold to the touch. She sits up and sighs. Well, so much for that. She checks the time and it's only 7 am. She goes and checks on Felicity and find that her baby is still sleeping. With a wish she grabs some clothes from her dresser and and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. As she steps under the hot water everything hits her at once. Jon. Left. He got what he wanted and he left. She starts to tear up when the shower curtain opens up and arms that she recognize wrap around her.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Why are you awake so early?" Asks Jon as his kisses her neck. She turns around and kisses him hard. She then starts to tremble.

"Hey. Sassy. Baby what's wrong?" Asks Jon as he looks into her eyes

"I thought you left. I woke up and was so happy and you and your clothes were gone." She cries

"Oh damn. Sweetheart. I'm sorry. I went to get stuff to make you and Little lady breakfast. I also called Joe and Colby to have them meet us at the arena so they could watch her so we could sit down with Vince today." Jon then kisses her again and she melts into the kiss.

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up. I'm not sure how much time we'll have till Little Lady wakes up." Jon then grabs her shampoo and starts washing her hair. Minnie Moans as he massages her scalp.

"Baby. If you're not careful with those sounds I'm gonna introduce you to the wonders of shower sex." Growls Jon.

It's then Jon's turn to moan as she starts pumping his cock in tight steady strokes. "Oh that's it. You asked for it you Minx." Jon grabs her and without thinking plunges himself into her wet head and moans into her necks "I. Swear. To. Fucking. God. You. We're. Made. For. Me. The. Perfect. God. Damn. Fit." Groans Jon as he punctuates each work with a thrust and a flick of her clit. Minnie starts to moan loudly and Jon crashes his lips onto hers to swallow her cries. Her walls start to flutter around him and Jon's brain doesn't function and he fills her up. His breathing resumes to normal and he then remembers. "Fuck. Babe. I'm sorry. I got carried away. Fuck. I'm so sorry." Says Jon

"It's ok. It's not like I was complaining. We just have to be more careful next time." She kisses him and finishes cleaning them both up with Jon helping. They get out and get dressed. They head to the kitchen and Minnies heart soars. "You went to the coffee shop we met at?" She asks

"Yeah. Apparently you're a regular there. I asked what you usually get and it was ready in no time. I figured Little Lady would like some donuts so I stopped at Dunkin Donuts for her." Grins Jon sheepishly

"You know. For someone who doesn't do the relationship thing. You're being an awfully good boyfriend." Grins Minnie

"Yeah. Well. I've gotta keep my girls happy. Not trying to be kicked to the curb." Grins Jon as he kisses her

"Mr Jon." Squeals Felicity

She launches herself at Jon and he catches her with an oof. "Good Morning Sunshine. Did you sleep well?" He asks as she hugs him

"Mmmmhmmm. Dreamed about wrestling. Mommy. You. Me. Disney Land." She grins

"Oh really now. In that order?" He asks with a grin and 'Shit. Oh fuck me. He has dimples. Those are gonna be dangerous.' Groans Minnie

"Something on your mind gorgeous?" Asks Jon

"Those dimples of yours. Those are gonna be trouble. Oh yeah. And I'm gonna love every god damn minute of it." Grins Minnie as she takes a sip of her coffee and moans

"Those sounds are trouble too. You're lucky someone is awake or I'd take you back to your bed and we'd have round three." Whispers Jon in her ear

"Alright. Well let's eat. Mr Jon got you donuts and Oj. What do you say peanut?" Asks Minnie

"Thank you Mr Jon." Grins Felicity with a mouthful of donut.

"Oh so, Little Lady. Your Mom and I have a meeting about something. It's to help the Disney Land fund. You ok with hanging out with Joe and Colby while Mom and and I handle that?" Asks Jon

"Yep. I like Mr Joe. You're right. He is a big teddy bear. He loves giving me rides on his shoulders. Mr Colby is funny. He gets so mad when he's playing his video games. He then says bad words. He hands over the money. He keeps blaming it on this guy name Baird. It's not Baird's fault Mr Colby has a potty mouth." Says Felicity confused

"Sassy. We have this annual Halloween party at work. You're my plus one. You're mission to find me an authentic Baird Costume. It'll totally piss Colby off and now that think about. I've never played the game. What the hell does this dude even look like babe? Could I pull this off?" Asks Jon

"You're so damn cute. Well he has short blonde hair. Blue eyes. He's got muscles for DAYS." Minnie tilts her head to the side again.

"Oh yeah. You could totally pull that off" says as she bites her lip

"You're killing me woman. Stop teasing me." Says Jon as he kisses her.

Minnie's phone rings. "Why the hell is Phil calling me?" She says

"Who's Phil Babe?" Asks Jon

"Annoying guy best friend who likes to act like he's my big brother." She groans and answer the phone

"Yes Philip." She answers

"Oh no. Don't you yes Philip me peanut. First off girl. You've got balls taking your Orton that way. I'm not sure if I'm proud of you or if I want to question your sanity. Next. When the FUCK did you start Dating Dean FUCKING AMBROSE?" Asks Phil

"You owe money to the cuss jar Uncle Phil." Says Felicity

"You got it mini peanut. Really. Speaker phone big peanut?" Asks Phil

"Wait. Hold the damn phone. You know Punk?" Asks Jon

"Yep. Apparently you two know each other as well." Groans Minnie

"Yeah. So I repeat. When did this happen. I would know anything about it if it wasn't for social media. Like holy carp. Ambrose used Twitter and posted a selfie with my baby sister from another mister and my god daughter. It's a sign of hell freezing over." Exclaims Phil

"It's new." Says Minnie

"Ok. Define new. How new peanut?" Asks Phil

"Met him at a coffee shop yesterday. He liked me shirt. We talked I flirted. It all spiraled from there." She says

"Wait. I think we have bad connection. Did. Minerva Constance Jamison just say she flirted. With a MAN? With more than just vowel sounds coming out?"Asks Phil

"Constance?" Asks Jon with a raised eyebrow

"Jonathan Size 9 doc marten. Right up the ass. You'll taste rubber for a month asshole." Growls Minnie

"What ever you say Sassy." Shoots back Jon

"Oh my god. You're like Sam and Baird from Gears. Holy fucking shit. Peanut. Looks like Santa finally granted you your wish for your very own Damon Baird for Christmas." Laughs Punk

"Wait. You were seriously gonna right a letter to Santa and ask for Damon Baird for Christmas. Even better you've done it before. Holy shit. You really are that nerd." Cackles Jon

"Hey just think about it Phil. Remember all those times you tried to get me to to come visit with you and travel with you and I said no?" Says Minnie

"Damn. Your ass could have been married by now and given me more nieces and nephews by now." Whines Phil

"Wait. How long has he been trying to convince you to travel with him?" Asks Jon

"First time was when visited Tampa and wrestled your ass in FCU." Laughs Phil

"Has she always been this Sassy and smart assy?" Asks Jon

"Oh yeah. Ok. So seriously. Wow. Y'all just blew MIND. Oh hey. Peanut. Fangirl Down. Fangirl In Distress?" Jokes Phil

"Philip Jack Brooks. Do you REALLY Want try me? You know ALL YOUR SECRETS. I'm sure April would just love to hear about that one time that you." Phil interrupts her

"Ok. Shutting up now. No more picking on Peanut. Message received loud and clear." Says Phil

"Sassy as entertaining as this is. We have that meeting with Vince about Disney Land." Says Jon

"Wait what? Whoah. Freeze. Explain. Now. Why are you meeting with Vince?" Says Phil

"Little Lady ran around the locker room collecting money from super star who were cussing. JBL and Sting were caught on tape. Vince wangs to film a few spots her and I catching the guys in My Mania Ladder match cussing and then then having to pay her for it. Build up to mania plus helping with the whole PG bs that Vince is all about right now. Anyways I'm going with because one I'm not comfortable with her being used that way and neither is Minnie. Two. If it happens he's promised all expense paid trip to Disney land for Min Felicity and time off after Mania. Basically I just want to make sure that Minnie and Little Lady don't beg screwed. You know how he is. Convince you to do something and you walk out thinking it was your idea. Uh uh son. Not happening with my girls." Growls Jon

"Ok. Peanut. I 110 percent approve of Ambrose in your life. If he tells you to say no to mini peanut doing it then, you just let me know and trust me Uncle Phil can swing it Peanut. Either way. Jon. Thanks for looking out for Big and Mini Peanut. Now. If you hurt her." He starts

"Beat me time death with a shovel. I get it Punk." Says Jon

"Well yeah. Oh. Kid. Trust me. You earned the right to call me Phil when you took that ass beating in FCU. Peanut. 3 GTS to put this asshole down." Said Phil

"Hey watch it. Only I'm allowed to call him asshole." Yells Minnie

"Yep. On that note. Keep me posted. If it feels right and mini peanut is gonna be on the TV then, let me know. I'm not gonna lie. The idea is genius. Cute little kid extorting money out of cursing super starts. If it happens, it'll be hilarious." Laughs Phil

"Yeah. So how about them Browns?" Asks Minnie


End file.
